


Unspoken

by kevinwkl



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Orphanage, Sister-Sister Relationship, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinwkl/pseuds/kevinwkl
Summary: A story about step-sisters who lives in an orphanage. Mina is the older and Chaeyoung is the younger and mute sis.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off from one of a chapter in a fic I wrote previously in another website. The dialogues in [ ] are all in sign language.

“!!!” A teenage girl fell onto the ground after being pushed down by a few bullies.

“Where’s your money today?” One of the bullies voiced out.

The teenage girl tried to move her hand around into some sign language. “[I’ve really given you all my money… I have nothing left.]”

“Tch- Give us that necklace.” One of the bullies pointed at the necklace on her neck.

The teenage girl moved her hands around again. “[It’s mine… I can’t give it to you.]” She was in the verge of crying because she was so scared.

“We don’t understand a single thing you’re doing, mute girl! Just give it to us so we can sell it for money! Do you want to get punched!?” The bully grabbed her by the collar and threatened.

“[Please don’t do this…]” The teenage girl moved her hands. Her fingers were trembling.

“I told you to give the necklace to us!”

All of a sudden, another girl’s voice called out to them. “Hey! Picking on little Chaeyoung again, huh!?” It turned out to be another girl about a few years older than Chaeyoung. She ran and stood in between them. “Chaeyoung, stay behind me.”

“...” Chaeyoung quietly stayed behind her.

“It’s you guys again…” The girl crossed her arms. “Just stay back or else.”

“Or else what?” One of the bullies asked. The girl was no older than any of them and definitely smaller size. “What are you gonna do to us if we don’t stay back?”

“...” The girl remained silent and blinked. “Well…”

“Go to hell!” One of the bullies hit her, causing her to fall onto the ground. As the bullies targeted Chaeyoung, the older girl threw herself on top of her. She hugged Chaeyoung tightly in her arms and shielded her from the beatings.

Even after a few minutes of beating, the girl was still shielding Chaeyoung. The bullies simply lost their fun from that. “Tch- It’s no fun. Let’s just go find another person to bully.”

After the bullies left, she finally released Chaeyoung and fell onto the ground in pain. “Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch…”

“[Mina unni, you’re badly hurt.]” Chaeyoung made the sign language.

“Haha…” She rubbed her wounds a little. “Nah, that’s nothing.”

“[I’m sorry, Mina unni…]” Chaeyoung signed. “[Thank you for protecting me again. I’m a useless and weak girl, am I? I always get you into trouble.]”

Mina pulled Chaeyoung in for a hug. “You’re not useless, Chaeyoung. Please don’t say that.”

“...” Chaeyoung remained silent for a moment before signing. “[I promise I will be stronger next time.]”

“Let’s go back.” Mina said. They made their way back to the outskirts of the city and towards a house with a huge land. There were a lot of small kids running around and playing. In front of the house was a board written ‘JYP Orphanage’. “Home sweet home.”

Chaeyoung and Mina were both from this orphanage. They pretty much grew up together under the care of the owner, Jihyo. She was the one who gave everybody their names. Chaeyoung was unlike the other kids. She was mute when Jihyo first found her as a baby on her doorstep. It was because of this disability alone, she found it hard to communicate with the others back in the orphanage. She was a complete outcast and often bullied by the others for being mute. The only people who did not make fun of her was Mina and Jihyo. They were the only ones who took the initiative to learn sign languages and taught them to Chaeyoung. She was also born with an anemic disease that made her body really weak. Maybe that was why her real parents didn’t want to take care of her. Chaeyoung was about 15 years old and Mina was about 20. She had sworn to protect her from all sorts of harm and would continue doing that till she day she dies.

“We’re back, Jihyo unni!” Mina called out as she stepped in the orphanage with Chaeyoung.

“Oh goodness! What happened!?” Jihyo was shocked to see Mina covered in small bruises. “Come come!”

Mina walked over to Jihyo so she could tend to her injuries. As Jihyo applied medication on Mina, she flinched a little from the pain. “Ouch!”

Jihyo sighed. “Why did you get into a fight, Mina?”

“They were trying to bully little Chaeyoung so I stepped up to them.” Mina explained.

“[Mina unni shielded me from the bullies because I couldn’t fight back.]” Chaeyoung signed.

Jihyo read Chaeyoung’s signs and shook her head. “You should probably stay away from that area for the time being, Chaeyoung.”

Mina nodded. “Jihyo unni is right, Chaeyoung. You should stay away from that area.”

“[But my favorite cake is from that area. I promise the next time I go there, I will fight back.]” Chaeyoung signed.

“And how are you going to fight back?” Mina asked.

Chaeyoung showed them the necklace on her neck that has a piece of white rock on it. “[I have this. This will protect me from all dangers.]”

Mina rolled her eyes. “That’s nothing more than a piece of white rock that you found, Chaeyoung.”

“...” Chaeyoung blinked at the white rock on her necklace. “[It has powers to protect people.]”

“Says who?” Mina asked.

“[Says me.]” Chaeyoung pointed at herself. “[It shines whenever I feel down. Then I will feel happy again.]”

“No, it doesn’t.” Mina shook her head.

Jihyo then stopped Mina. “Mina, if Chaeyoung believes that piece of rock has powers, then let her think that way. Don’t prove her wrong, alright?”

“Fine.” Mina shrugged.

Chaeyoung clapped her hands once before signing. “[Oh yeah! My birthday is tomorrow. Are we going out to celebrate?]”

“Uhm…” Mina looked at the bruises on her arm.

Jihyo blinked. “Really? You’re gonna go out with all these bruises on your arms?”

“[Just wear long sleeves.]” Chaeyoung suggested.

“What about this one? I look like a panda.” Mina pointed at the bruise on her eye.

“[But it’s my birthday. I want to go out and play. Please??]”

“Alright, fine.” Mina nodded.

Jihyo could only sigh and shake her head. “…”

“[Oh, and it’s evening… So you know what that means~?]” Chaeyoung nudged Mina excitedly.

Mina chuckled. “Beach walk?”

Chaeyoung clapped her hands like an excited little girl and kept on pulling Mina’s arm. “[Let’s go! Let’s go!]”

Mina gave Jihyo a glance. “Uh…”

Jihyo nodded and smiled. “Go ahead. But make sure you both come back before bedtime.”

“Alright!” Mina smiled.

And so, both Mina and Chaeyoung walked towards the beach to watch the sunset. The beach was only a 10minute walk from their orphanage. Chaeyoung would drag Mina to the beach for a walk every evening.

“The sky is so beautiful…” Mina smiled to herself.

That was when Chaeyoung grabbed Mina’s hand tightly and signed. “[Just like you, unni. You’re smart, pretty and nice.]”

Then Mina slowly lost her smile. She looked back at the ocean and remained silent for a few seconds before voicing out. “Then why did I end up in the orphanage?”

“[But it’s fun here. Isn’t it?]” Chaeyoung smiled and tried to convince Mina to smile.

“It sure is fun… But… I can’t help thinking that I was of no importance at all… I just…felt unwanted… I just feel angry every time I think about myself living in an orphanage… I just feel like exploding.”

“...” Hearing that made Chaeyoung sad. She then tapped Mina’s shoulder and signed. “[You have me and Jihyo unni, don’t you? Please don’t feel unwanted. We want you.]”

“It’s different, Chaeyoung. I’m talking about being unwanted by my real family. My real parents.” Mina clenched her fists. Thinking about it made her furious.

Chaeyoung tapped on Mina’s shoulder. “[But…we’re also your family. I am your younger sister.]”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” Mina raised her voice all of a sudden, causing Chaeyoung to flinch a little.

“...” Chaeyoung felt a little hurt from Mina. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

Only then, Mina realized that she was too much. She accidentally released her anger on innocent Chaeyoung. Mina too teared up and pulled Chaeyoung in for a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Chaeyoung… I didn’t mean to… I was just……”

Instead of being mad at Mina, Chaeyoung patted Mina’s head like how a sister would do to comfort her sister. Chaeyoung then pulled away from the hug and signed. [I’m not mad at you, Mina unni. You’re just upset that you’re unwanted by your real parents. I used to feel the same way too but that feeling went away ever since we got closer. I just wanna be with you, unni. You make me happy.]

Chaeyoung was really mature for someone of her age. Mina wiped her tears off and nodded. She caressed Chaeyoung’s face and smiled. “Thank you, Chaeyoung. I feel better now…” The both of them then sat there on the beach while watching the sunset together.

The very next day, it was Chaeyoung’s birthday. As promised, Mina and Chaeyoung hung out for almost the entire day. Jihyo couldn’t come along because she had to take care of the other kids in the orphanage. Almost their entire day was spent in the shopping mall. They bought a lot of stuff, they ate a lot of food and played a lot of games in the arcade. Little did they notice that it was already very late at night.

“[Today is the best day ever!]” Chaeyoung exclaimed with her extreme hand gestures.

Mina giggled a little. “Well, it’s your birthday so of course it’s the best day ever.”

“[Thanks for winning this rabbit plushie for me, Mina unni.]” Chaeyoung hugged the plushie tightly as they walked by the side of the road..

“No biggie. It’s your birthday so I should at least win something for you.” Mina smiled. Just then, her phone rang and picked it up. “Hey, Jihyo un-”

“Do you know what time it is?” Jihyo intercepted.

“Well…” Mina couldn’t think of any excuse. “It’s 10pm.”

“Right. You promised to come back an hour ago, didn’t you?”

“Oh, I wanted to play some games in the arcade so I dragged Chaeyoung along. Sorry about that.” Mina told.

“What?? You should know better that Chaeyoung has school tomorrow. Do you want her to lose sleep?” Jihyo started nagging.

“I’m really sorry. We’ll come back now.” Mina apologized.

“Alright, come back now, okay? Anyway, my phone battery is about to die off soon so I have to hang up. See you at home. Bye!” Jihyo hung up.

“Bye, Jihyo unni.” Mina then hung up the call.

Chaeyoung then tugged Mina’s shirt with a sad expression. “[I was the one who dragged you to the arcade. Why did you lie to Jihyo unni?]”

Mina shrugged. “Does it even matter? I still played with you in the arcade so I’m responsible. Let’s go back home now.”

“…” Chaeyoung remained standing at her spot staring at Mina.

“Chaeyoung?”

Chaeyoung looked back at Mina and started moving her hands. “[Mina unni, you’re always covering up for me and putting yourself in trouble. I’m old enough to take care of myself. But I’m forever thankful to you for treating me so well.]”

Mina felt a little touched. “You don’t have to thank me, Chaeyoung. Let’s go back.”

Chaeyoung nodded and smiled. “[I wonder what kind of punishment Jihyo unni would give us today.]”

“Probably house chores again.” Mina giggled.

As they were crossing the road, Chaeyoung’s hand slipped and the rabbit plushie fell onto the ground. When she took a step back to pick the rabbit plushie from the ground, little did she notice a drunk driver coming her way. “!!!”

“Chaeyoung, look out!!!!” Mina screamed.

*CRASH*

Everything happened so quickly. A body tumbled over the car and fell onto the ground motionless in an instant. The drunk driver panicked and immediately took off from the scene. It was a hit and run. “…”

Chaeyoung’s finger flinched a little. As she opened her eyes, she lifted herself slowly and held her right arm. She seemed to have suffered only a minor scratch. “Eh? What happened? I thought I was knocked down by a car?” She thought to herself.

She then started looking around and got the biggest shock in her life. She was sitting by the side of the road and with the look of horror in her eyes, she saw Mina laying in the middle of the road motionless. Mina actually knocked Chaeyoung to the side of the road and got hit by the car instead. She was bleeding from her forehead, nose and lips.

“!!!” Chaeyoung immediately ran over and nudged Mina again and again.

“[Help!!!!]” She wanted to scream for help so badly but her voice just couldn’t come out. Besides, there was nobody around to help her too. She tried messaging Jihyo with her phone but she just remembered that Jihyo said her phone battery had just died. With that, Chaeyoung carried Mina on her back despite having a much smaller and weaker body compared to the latter.

“Please stay safe, Mina unni! I’ll get you to the hospital in no time!” Chaeyoung kept on telling that to herself in her mind. Mina’s blood smeared all over her shirt but that didn’t stop her at all. She continued using all her strength to carry Mina to the nearest hospital which was about a kilometer away.

By the time she reached the hospital, Chaeyoung was completely fatigued and panting like somebody who was suffering from asthma. Her clothes were almost smeared completely with Mina’s blood and soaked in her own sweat. Mina was brought into the emergency unit right away to stop her excessive blood loss. Chaeyoung grabbed the doctor and cried desperately while making her hand gestures. “[Please don’t let anything happen to Mina unni! I have money! Take it all!]” She started emptying her pockets for every single coins she had left and forced it upon the doctor. “[Please! She CAN NOT DIE!]”

“That girl is in a very critical condition, doctor! She’s losing a lot of blood! She has a rare blood type, so we don’t have her blood type in stock yet!” The nurse cried out. “She needs blood transfusion right now or she’s not going to make it!”

Hearing that made Chaeyoung panic. “[Take my blood. We have the same blood type.]” She nudged the doctor again and signed vigorously while showing both her arms. “[TAKE MY BLOOD! I’LL GIVE YOU ALL MY BLOOD! I DON’T NEED THEM!]”

The doctor understood sign language. “I know you’re trying to help, but you’re a very young girl and you seem to be very out of breath. Are you sure about this?”

“[Yes, I’m very sure!]”

“Alright, come with me. I’ll do a quick check up on your blood type.” The doctor immediately rushed Chaeyoung into his room.

It took only a few minutes for the doctor to check Chaeyoung’s blood condition because of the seriousness of the situation. “[I can give her my blood right?? Right!?]”

The doctor sighed a little. “Chaeyoung, you do have the same blood type as Mina but you were born with an anemic disease. It’ll be very risky to do a blood transfusion. Your red blood cells doesn’t regenerate as well as a normal human does. If you do this, your body will become permanently weak. We can’t take that risk. I can’t endanger someone’s life like this.”

“[At least I still have a chance of survival, right?? If Mina unni doesn’t get blood transfusion now, she WILL DIE!!]”

“I need the consent of both your parents.”

“[I’m an orphan, doctor! I have no parents! The only person in contact is Jihyo unni and her phone just died!]” Chaeyoung knelt down and started crying. “[I beg you, doctor! I’m the reason she got into an accident! I’m the one who should be in there, not her! Please! I cannot let her die! I BEG YOU!!! I’LL DO ANYTHING!!]” Chaeyoung didn’t really care that she had this anemic disease. Saving Mina was her top priority now.

“I…” Even the doctor was in a dilemma. If he were to allow Chaeyoung to do a blood transfusion to Mina, Chaeyoung’s life would be the one in danger instead.

Streams of tears kept flowing down Chaeyoung’s face. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. The doctor finally shook his head and came up with the conclusion.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Mina’s finger twitched. Her eyes slowly opened and started looking around. The first thing she saw was her casted right leg. Her right leg seemed to be broken but it would only be a matter of time till she heals completely. The next thing she saw was Chaeyoung sleeping soundly by her bedside with her right hand gripping onto hers. Mina then noticed Chaeyoung’s white necklace around her own neck.

Seeing Chaeyoung sleeping soundly, she ruffled her hair softly. “…”

Mina’s action made Chaeyoung open her eyes and looked back at Mina. As soon as they made eye contact, Chaeyoung’s eyes became watery. She grabbed Mina’s hands and started sobbing before making the sign. “[You’re awake finally, Mina unni. I’m so happy. The necklace really did protect you from harm.]”

“Yeah… Maybe it did have powers after all.” Mina said as she started removing the necklace. “Here, I’m giving it back to you.”

Chaeyoung stopped Mina. “[No no. I’m giving it to you. You need it more than I do.]”

“You’re giving me this necklace? Thanks… Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Mina asked.

“[Why would you be asking me this question? You were the one who got knocked down by a car, not me. I’m fine.]” Chaeyoung signed.

The fact that Chaeyoung was wearing a hospital gown bothered Mina badly. “W-Why are you wearing a hospital gown, Chaeyoung?”

“...” Chaeyoung remained silent.

Mina then placed her palm on Chaeyoung’s face and frowned. “Why is your face so pale?”

“...” Chaeyoung shifted her face away.

Only then, realization hit her. “Did you ask the doctor to transfuse your blood to me?”

Chaeyoung shook her head and moved her hands. “[No I did not.]”

“Don’t lie to me, Chaeyoung.” Mina told.

“[I’m not lying.]” Chaeyoung insisted.

“Then why are you wearing a hospital gown?”

“[They told me all visitors have to wear this.]”

“You’re lying. You transfused your blood to me, didn’t you?” Mina looked a little angry. “I’m going to call the doctor.”

“[You were dying, Mina unni! I couldn’t let you die!]” Chaeyoung finally revealed.

“He should have known better than to use your blood! You have an anemic disease!” Mina raised her voice. “Your body can’t handle having lesser blood than you already have!”

Chaeyoung moved her hands. “[It wasn’t his fault. I was the one who begged him to transfuse my blood to you.]”

“Even though you know you have a very low chance to live long?”

Chaeyoung smiled and nodded. “[I…I just want to make you feel wanted, unni.]”

Hearing that hit her hard. “But with the cost of your own health?” Mina’s eyes started tearing up.

Chaeyoung wiped Mina’s tears off. “[Please don’t feel bad about it, unni. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even be alive today. You’ve already helped me prolong my life for a long time. Besides, I don’t feel sick at all. I’ll heal up pretty soon.]”

“Chaeyoung… I really don’t know what to say…” Mina was touched.

“[You don’t have to say anything. Just take some rest for now. I can’t wait to play with you again once you get discharged.]” Chaeyoung smiled.

Mina got discharged about a week after her successful blood transfusion. Jihyo and Chaeyoung picked her from the hospital that day. She had to use crutches for another month before her leg heals completely.

“I’m still thankful for what you’ve done for me, Chaeyoung. I wish there is something I could do.” Mina told.

“[You can get me a gift though.]” Chaeyoung smirked.

Mina giggled. “Sure. Is there something that you like?”

“[Yes, I do actually.]” Chaeyoung ran over towards a hat store and pointed at the beanie that is trending among teenagers right now. “[I’ve always wanted a beanie. It’s the newest fashion trend.]”

“How cute.” Mina giggled. “Sure, I’ll buy you one.”

Chaeyoung clapped her hands excitedly as she wore the new beanie that Mina bought for her. “[Thank you so much, unni! I’m very happy.]”

Jihyo merely shook her head and smiled. “You’re spoiling her too much, Mina.”

“What? She saved my life. I can buy her a hundred beanies too.” Mina giggled.

“A hundred beanie. Right, and with whose money?” Jihyo crossed her arm and tapped the bottom of her foot.

Mina shrugged. “Uhm… Haha… Yours?”

Ever since that day, Chaeyoung had been using the beanie almost every day and bragged about it to everybody even though nobody understood the message she was trying to convey. She was really happy and proud of it. She started running around and playing once again. She seemed to have regained her health completely. That of course made Mina happy… But that happiness didn’t last forever.

When Chaeyoung was running around, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and started covering her mouth. “…”

“Chaeyoung?” Mina noticed something was wrong.

Suddenly, Chaeyoung started gagging as if she wanted to vomit and immediately went to the toilet to relief herself. “…”

Mina rushed towards the toilet and asked in a concerned manner. “What’s wrong, Chaeyoung? Why did you vomit?”

“[I’m fine. I ate something wrong, I guess.]” Chaeyoung signed.

“…” Mina did not believe it one slight bit. Chaeyoung looked a little too weak for a simple ‘I ate something wrong’. She was hiding something and Mina knew it. “Chaeyoung, this seemed quite serious. Maybe we should go see a doctor?”

“[No. There’s no need.]” Chaeyoung denied Mina’s offer.

Mina thought it was really weird. Chaeyoung’s face was paler than usual. And she seemed to be sweating a lot. Mina then pulled Chaeyoung’s beanie off without any hesitation. What Mina saw made her covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. “…”

Chaeyoung had lost most of her hair on her head. That was the real reason why she wanted a beanie. That was the real reason she had been wearing it every day. It wasn’t because she was proud of it. It was because her hair was slowly falling off and she had to hide it. “[I’m fine, Mina unni. It’s just some hair loss.]” Chaeyoung signed and wore the beanie back on her head.

Mina immediately pulled Chaeyoung in for a hug and cried. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier!?”

“…”

Chaeyoung had never regained her health actually. In fact, her body had been weakening day by day. She merely pretended to be healthy just so that nobody would stay worried about her. In fact, she had been wearing some makeup everyday to hide her pale face. You can lie about your health for a short amount of time but you can’t do it forever. In just less than two months, she could barely gather enough energy to walk already. She started developing different illness in her body. Even after Jihyo brought her to the hospital a couple of times, none of the doctors could do anything to help. Her immune system was already on an all-time low. All Chaeyoung could do now is just wait for her time to come.

Mina knocked on Chaeyoung’s door. “Chaeyoung, do you want to hang out in the backyard? The sunset is really beautiful today.”

“…”

“Chaeyoung?” Mina stick her ear on the door to hear out for some footsteps but it was dead silent.

“…” There was no footsteps at all.

“Chaeyoung!!” Mina raised her voice and tried to open the door but it was locked. She started to become worried.

“…”

“Damn it!” Mina took a few steps back and attempted to ram the door open.

As Mina reached the door, it opened by itself, causing her to tumble onto the floor instead. “Ouch!”

There Chaeyoung stood by the door, blinking her eyes at Mina. “[What are you doing, Mina unni?]”

“Oh, you’re fine.” Mina giggled a little and lifted herself up. “What took you so long to answer the door?”

“[I was just writing something.]”

Mina sighed. “Thank god… So do you want to take a walk at the backyard?”

“[Backyard? Why not the beach?]” Chaeyoung signed.

“Your body can’t handle it, Cheyoung.” Mina told.

“[But I want to go to the beach. It’s more beautiful there. It’s been some time since I last went to the beach.]” Chaeyoung insisted.

Mina then shrugged. “Alright then. Hop on my back.” Chaeyoung climbed on Mina’s back as she slowly made her way towards the beach.

“[I’m sorry, Mina unni. I’m troubling you again.]”

“Please don’t say that. I’ll carry you where ever you want to go.” Mina smiled.

Chaeyoung laid her head on Mina’s back and tightened her hug. “…” She doesn’t even have to sign anything to Mina for her to know how thankful she was that time.

As soon as they reached the beach, Mina lowered Chaeyoung and sat on the sand. It was a beautiful evening. The sky was a blend of orange and dark blue. They both sat side by side, arms touching one another’s and admired the sunset which they hadn’t done so for a few months. “It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?”

“[It is. But Mina unni is prettier.]” Chaeyoung smiled.

Something about Chaeyoung’s comment made Mina’s heart sunk when she looked at her. Was it because of the heavy eyebags on her eyes? Was it because of the amount of weight she had lost? Was it because of the cheerful expression on her face despite the circumstances? Mina simply couldn’t figure it out. “You look happy, Chaeyoung.”

“[Of course. I’m watching the sunset with you, unni. Why wouldn’t I?]”

“...” Mina merely nodded. If Chaeyoung could feel happy under these circumstances, why can’t Mina?

Chaeyoung tapped on Mina’s shoulder and started a conversation. “[Do you remember that time when we played in the rain, and we got punished by Jihyo unni after that?]”

“Oh yeah.” Mina giggled. “She made us do all the house chores for a day. I felt like Cinderella. That was a good memory.”

Then silence engulfed the atmosphere. Both of them watched the sunset silently and stole a few glances at each other. Chaeyoung then leaned her head on Mina’s shoulder while Mina leaned on Chaeyoung’s head. Chaeyoung broke the silence once again. “[Mina unni…]” She signed.

“Yeah?”

“[I know this is random, but do you believe in reincarnation?]” Chaeyoung signed.

“Right, that’s really random.” Mina giggled a little. “And yeah, I do believe in reincarnation.”

“…” Chaeyoung smiled and nodded like a little kid.

“Let’s not talk about that.” Mina tried to change the topic. “The air today is pretty refreshing, right Chaeyoung?”

“…”

Mina looked at Chaeyoung who was still leaning her head on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed but she was still wearing a smile on her face. “Refreshing, right?” Mina asked again.

“…”

“…” Mina’s lips started trembling. She bit the bottom of her teeth and repeated. “Right?”

“...”

Tears started rolling down Mina’s cheeks. “Chaeyoung?”

“…”

“Please?” Mina started sobbing and her fingers started trembling.

“…”

“…” Mina slowly swiped Chaeyoung’s bangs to the side and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Chaeyoung didn’t make it through that evening. She succumbed to her illness and died peacefully while watching the sunset with Mina. Her funeral was attended by a lot of people the next morning. Even the few boys who used to bully her attended her funeral. They were the ones who cried the most. Mina was the only one who did not attend Chaeyoung’s funeral despite being the one closest to her and also the one who was with her till her last breath.

After the funeral service was over, Jihyo immediately came back to the orphanage and head to Mina’s room. “Mina?” Jihyo’s head popped out of the door. She looked concerned.

“...” Mina remained silent, sitting on the bed silently despite being called out.

“...” Jihyo sighed and sat beside her before putting her arms around her. “Are you ok, sweetie?”

“Yes.” Mina nodded softly.

Despite Mina saying that she was alright, Jihyo knew that she wasn’t. She raised her enough to know. “You can cry if you’re sad.”

“I’m not crying nor am I going to cry…” Mina insisted. “How did it go?”

“Everything went fine. She was buried peacefully. Why didn’t you want to attend her funeral? I thought you both were inseparable?” Jihyo asked.

“I was the reason she died. I don’t deserve to be there.”

Hearing that made Jihyo’s heart sunk. “She died of an incurable disease, Mina… Nobody could have protected her.”

“She gave her blood to me.” Mina replied. “I was the one who should be burried instead of her.”

Jihyo then grabbed Mina’s face. “You do not say things like that, Mina! Chaeyoung did it because she loved you more than anybody else, Mina. Nobody could have stopped her that time. She didn’t even hesitate.”

“...” Mina remained silent and rubbed her eyes a little.

“I know you love Chaeyoung a lot and that you need time to digest all that’s happening.” Jihyo patted Mina’s head. “But you have to stop blaming yourself.”

“...” Mina nodded weakly.

Jihyo smiled and caressed Mina’s face. “Now, help me clean up Chaeyoung’s room. We’ll donate some of her stuff for the less fortunate.”

“Okay…” Mina nodded.

There were so many memories left behind by Chaeyoung, from her journal to her plushies. Just looking at the things that once belonged to Chaeyoung made Mina wanted to tear up so badly. There were a lot of photos with her and Mina in them pinned on the wall. Mina slowly took them down one by one and looked at them. Mina stared at them for a really long time.

Just looking at these photos made Mina tear up already. Her tears dripped onto some of the photos as she slowly flipped through them one by one. “…”

Jihyo came over and patted Mina. “Do you want to keep them? We don’t have to throw these photos away.”

Mina then wiped her tears away and placed the photos on the table. “Okay…”

“Look what I found.” Jihyo took out a camera that belonged to Chaeyoung and swiped through a few videos.

“The both of you were so inseparable…” Jihyo said as she wiped her own tears off her face.

“...” Mina couldn’t say anything nor she even tried to react to it. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she would start crying hard.

Jihyo started cleaning up her shelf while Mina reached for Chaeyoung’s drawer. As soon as she opened it, there was an unopened letter in the drawer which was written ‘To Mina unni’ on it.

“Why would a letter for me be in Chaeyoung’s room?” She thought to herself and started reading it.

As soon as she finished reading the contents of the letter, Mina felt her hands losing energy as the letter slipped right off her fingers and falling onto the ground. Gripping onto the white necklace that Chaeyoung gave to her tightly, she ran past Jihyo and straight out the door, heading somewhere in a haste.

“Mina, where are you going!?” Jihyo didn’t even get to ask Mina properly. “What’s up with that girl?” Confused with Mina’s sudden action, Jihyo picked up the letter that Mina dropped and started reading it. It was a letter from Chaeyoung before she died. As soon as Jihyo started reading it, her fingers started trembling.

~~~

_**Dear Mina unni,** _

_**It’s me, the cute little Chaeyoung. Hah! You’re messing around with my drawer, aren’t you? I caught you red handed! I’m telling Jihyo unni about this! Haha. I’m just kidding. If you’re reading this letter, I would already be gone from this world and you’re probably just cleaning my desk. This may come out cheesy but I’m still going to say it.** _

_**I am sorry for all the times I’ve been a trouble for everyone. I was born mute. I can’t speak like the other kids. I can’t laugh like the other kids. Nobody would know if I was crying in my room or not. Everybody made fun of me because of that. You and Jihyo unni troubled yourselves to teach me sign languages just so that I won’t be treated like a total outcast. I’m sorry for that.** _

_**That wasn’t the only thing about me. I was born with an anemic disease that made my body weaker than the others. Because of this fact, you had always been protecting me from everyone. I felt useless every time I’m being protected. But that wasn’t the case anymore. I’ve finally proven that I can be brave and useful too.** _

_**I’ve pretty much lived my life happily and I have to say I’m so lucky to be under Jihyo unni and your care. I only have one regret, though. Which is not being able to tell you just how much I love you and Jihyo unni with my own voice. But who am I to wish for something that will never happen. But you both know how I felt right? Hehe…** _

_**Now that I’m gone, you don’t have to take care of me anymore. The one who you should take care is actually Jihyo unni. She only acts like she is strong in front of everyone. I can tell that she had been undergoing a lot of stress everyday taking care of everyone in the orphanage. Maybe you can convince her to hire some workers to help her? Then maybe she’ll feel better.** _

_**Oh, you’re still keeping the necklace with you right, Mina unni? I hope you will use it to protect everybody and shine everybody’s path. I used to think that this necklace was the one providing me the warm positive light that I need whenever I was down. I was wrong. It wasn’t the necklace who made me feel this way. It was you, Mina unni. The brightest light in my life had always been you. The light in my darkest times. And I hope someday, you will be somebody else’s light too. So please don’t feel unwanted anymore.** _

_**I’m going to end the letter right here, but I have one last question to ask you, unni.** _

_**I know you don't see me as your real sister now, but if reincarnation really does exist, will you be my real sister in the next life?** _

_**Forever your cute little stepsister,** _

_**Son Chaeyoung** _

~~~

Jihyo lost all the strength in her legs as she fell on her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. “Chaeyoung……my baby girl…”

The sky was dark and it was raining heavily. Mina stood in front of Chaeyoung’s grave for the first time and let the rain wash away the never ending tears on her face. “I-I’m sorry…” Mina then fell onto her knees and began to cry with the force of a person vomiting. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The tears that she had been holding in for the entire day came flowing out in an unbroken stream. Mina was in so much pain. Jihyo who knew exactly where Mina had gone to right after reading the letter, followed her all the way to the graveyard. Seeing Mina sitting on the ground, letting the rain soak through every inch of her hair and clothing made her heart sank.

Jihyo dropped her umbrella and immediately pulled Mina in for an embrace. It was painful to see Mina like this. All Jihyo could do was embrace her and let the torrent of her tears to soak through her shirt. Jihyo could feel Mina clench her fists, not knowing whether to be mad or to give up hope all together. She could hear her silently screaming, suffocating with each breath she took holding onto her pride. Jihyo ran her fingers gently through Mina’s hair like a mother would, time and time again, in an attempt to calm the silent war within her mind. “Let it all out, Mina… Just let it all out…”

The both embraced each other in the rain for a long time that evening. As the rain stopped, Jihyo wiped the tears off Mina’s face and smiled widely. Mina too replied with a smile. “Thanks, Jihyo unni…”

“Oh gosh, your eyes and nose are already red from all that crying.” Jihyo chuckled.

“You too…” Mina replied with a chuckle.

“Are you ready to go home now?” Jihyo wiped the water off Mina’s face like a mother would. “You have to get yourself dried up if you don’t wanna fall sick.”

“I will. But please, give me 3 more minutes with Chaeyoung…” Mina told.

Jihyo smiled and nodded. “Alright. I’ll head back first. You can come back after you’re done.”

Mina then stood up and faced Chaeyoung’s tombstone. She brought her hands together and closed her eyes. “I wish for you to live in eternal happiness where ever you’re at, Chaeyoung. I’m glad that I’ve ended up in this orphanage and got to know you. Ever since we met and got closer, there was a small niggling in my heart, a kind of warmth I felt from you, but I decided to ignore it. I convinced myself that no matter how close we became, I could never see you as my real sister. Of course that was impossible… I committed the sin of not seeing you as my real sister no matter how hard you tried to act like one. That itself was something that I deeply regret doing. I’ve always loved you with all my heart. You’ve always been, still is, and forever will be my sister…” Removing the necklace from her neck and hanging it on Chaeyoung’s tombstone, Mina let out a smile. “And I will embrace this fact for as long as I live… Rest in peace……my little sis…”

**Unspoken**

**END**


End file.
